los hijos de Xana
by AeLiTA HoOpER
Summary: Unos nuevos chikos de aparencia fria lelgan a Kadic a ocasioanrle problemas a los chikos...


**LOS HIJOS DE XANA**

**AMANECIA EN KADIC , LOS 5 CHIKOS DESPERTABAN, ODD COMO SIEMRPE EL DORMILON LUYCHABA CONTRA LOS HERMOSOS RAYOS DEL SOL, YUMI LA ASIÁTICA SE DUCHABA PARA IR A LA SECUNDARIA, JEREMY SE DIRIGIA EN PIJAMAS A LA ABITACIOND E ULRICH Y ODD PARA Q SE VAYAN A DUCHARSE, AELITA PO SU PARTE YA ESTAB AEN LA COLA PARA ENTRAR A LA DUCHA .**

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA DIRECCIÓN DEL DIRECTOR DELMAS...**

**Director Delmas: Bueno eso es todo y terminamos**

**Roxana: Y desde cuando comenzaran**

**Director Delmas: desde hoy **

**Roxana : esta bien, y en que cuartos se quedarán **

**Director Delmas: Hitory en la habitación 50 con Belpois**

**Francis y Michael en la habitación 52 al costado de Stern y Della Robbia**

**Mey lin con Aelita Stons e n la habitación 76 y Melissa en la habitación 96 con Heidi **

**Roxana: entonces director dejo a mis hijos en sus manos**

**Director Delmas: no se preocupe señora **

**Roxana: eso espero, mis hijos llegaran en 15 min.**

**Director Delmas: si señora los esperaremos **

**Roxana: con su permiso me retiro **

**Director Delmas: si señora, la acompaño a ala puerta**

**Roxana: no, no se preocupe sé el camino**

**Director Delmas: hasta pronto señora**

**Roxana: hasta pronto**

**LA SEÑORA SALIO DE LA OFICINA**

**Director Delmas: Ay, esa señora me dio escalofríos; weno es hora de alistar todo para la llegada de esos niños**

**EN LA ENTRADA DE KADIC... **

**Sra. Roxana: Espero q sepan la q arana no???**

**Niños : si, nosotros nos encargaremos de esos entrometidos **

**Sra. Roxana: Pongan todo su esfuerzo, derrótenlos y luego este mundo será nuestro**

**Hitory: no te preocupes xana, lo aremos**

**Francis : ellos pagaran, por todo**

**Michael: entenderán por fin q nunca debieron meterse en nuestros asuntos**

**Mey lin: y con ellos derrotados lyoko y la tierra serán nuestros y podremos vengarnos de Aelita**

**Sra. Roxana: Así me gusta ese entusiasmo, pero por favor no se salgan del plan y si es necesario usar la violencia, no usen los poderes no deben saber q son mis hijos, q son los hijos de la poderosa XANA entendieron???**

**Hitory: Sí **

**Michael: Si**

**Francis: si**

**Mey lin: Sí**

**Sra. Roxana: y tu Melissa porque no respondes???,**

**Melissa: pero no podríamos tan solo, amenazarlos o algo parecido??**

**Sr. Roxana: pero porque ¿?? Tus hermanos son perfectos y tu, por favor solo te pido q no lo arruines **

**Melissa: Sí Roxana**

**Sr. Roxana: bueno me iré, los llamare a las 9 en punto **

**Hitory: si madre**

ROXANA SE ESTABA ALEJANDO AVANZO UNA CUADRA Y LUEGO SE DESVANECIO EN EL AIRE

**Hitory: bueno ya la escucharon, vayamos**

**Francis: Michael apurémonos **

**Michael: si, ya quiero divertirme**

**Mey lin: Presiento que este día será muy especial**

**Melissa: Ok, ya vamonos**

**Al terminar de bañarse Aelita fue a su cuarto y encontró una gran sorpresa, alguien había movido su cama de su lugar su cuarto estaba rodeado de posters de artistas de rock y una chica vestida de negro con piel blanca, ojos verdes y con largas pestañas estaba sentada en su cama al verla la chica exclamo: Hasta q por fin llegas, no sabes como te he estado esperando, de seguro tú debes ser Aelita **

**Aelita(sorprendida): Ah... ah.. Si, si soy aelita, pero tu quien eres?**

**Mey Lin: mi nombre es Mey Lin Sheffield**

**Aelita: aya mucho gusto, pero q haces en mi cuarto?**

**Mey lin: pues desde hoy seré tu compañera de cuarto **

**Aelita: q bueno, pero. . . .**

**Mey lin: Pero que?**

**Aelita: osea porque...**

**Mey lin: Porque que?**

**Aelita: no, nada, sacare mis cosas y me iré a clases**

**Mey lin: te puedo acompañar???**

**Aelita: losiento, pero no iré directo al salón, antes iré un rato en mis amigos**

**Mey lin: puedo ir, disculpa si sueno un poco entrometida y chinchosa pero es que soy nueva y quisiera conocer amigos, además no sé si tú lo conocerás pero me han hablado muy bien de un chico llamado Odd DELLA ROBBIA **

**Aelita: Pero como no conocerlo, es uno de mis mejores amigos espera que alisto mis cosas y vamos si??**

**Mey lin con una gran sonrisa le decía: esta bien**

**Díganme quien podría imaginar que detrás de esa gran sonrisa se encontraría la risa mas malévola del mundo, la peor amenaza, en conclusión LA HIJA DE XANA!!!**

**EN EL CUARTO DE JEREMY...**

**Al igual q Aelita Jeremy se encontró una gran sorpresa en su cuarto, su computadora estaba desmantelada, su cuarto adornado por flores y olía totalmente a aromatizante, al ver esto Jeremy exclama: Pero quien le hizo esto a mi cuarto, Dónde esta mi computadora??!!!! Quién es el culpable!!!**

**Una cara de un chico vestido de celeste de unos bellos ojos cafés con pelo rubio se escondía detrás de la puerta y el pequeño exclamo: creo que yo!!! Soy l culpable!!!**

**Jeremy: y tu quien eres?**

**Hitory: mi nombre es Hitory Sheffield, soy de Korea y soy tu nuevo compañero de cuarto!!!**

**Jeremy: mi nombre es Jeremy, soy de Francia; bueno ahora que se acabaron las presentaciones me podrias decir en donde esta mi computadora!!!**

**Hitory. Cálmate, tu computadora esta debajo de tu cama dentro de sus cajas**

**Jeremy: pero quien te dijo que la guardaras???**

**Hitory: es q es malo tener una computadora cerca en tu cuarto en especial en las noches acaso nos habías eso???**

**Jeremy: pero claro que lo sé!!!**

**Hitory: entonces**

**Jeremy: pero no te as dado cuenta no es de noche!!!**

**Hitory: pero pronto lo será, no???**

**Jeremy: ok, pero me podrías decir porque tantas flores?**

**Hitory: PS porque las flores son lindas, sanas y muy buenas**

**Jeremy: Mira ay q llegar un acuerdo si ¿??**

**Hitory: ok**

**Jeremy: la habitación seguirá con todas estas flores siempre y cuando mi computadora este en esta habitación**

**Hitory: pero jeremy...**

**Jeremy: responde si o no??**

**Hitory: esta bien **

**Jeremy: Bueno, ahora si me permites voy a alistar mis cosas para ir a desayunar y luego a clases**

**Hitory: te puedo acompañar??**

**Jeremy: Ok, ok**

**EN LA HABITACIÓN DE ULRICH Y ODD...**

**Ulrich: vaya creo q nuestros nuevos vecinos son mas escandalosos que tu Odd?!!!**

**Odd: prefiero que sean escandalosos q malhumorados como tu!!!**

**Ulrich(golpeando a Odd en la cabeza con su mano): ya basta porque siempre me tienes que decir q soy malhumorado**

**Odd(sobandose la cabeza): pues por una simple razon**

**Ulrich: por'??**

**Odd: pork lo eres ps **

**Ulrich: mmm**

**Odd: Ulrich apurat para ir a desayunar hoy servirán huevos revueltos, vamos Ulrich apúrate!!!**

**Ulrich: ok , odd esperate**

**Odd: ok , ok **

**EN LA HABITACION CONTINUA...**

**Michael: bueno Francis , parece que esta escuela no esta del todo mal no??**

**Francis: si ,pero estara mucho mejor si esq nos desasemos de aelita y su pandillita**

**Michael: si !!!!!!!**

**Francis: Bueno a desempacar y comenzemos de una vez**

**Michael: ok, apúrate, ay que sacar todo de las maletas y ponerlas en el closet**

**Francis: que estas diciendo, oie no se si se te olvido pero nosotros tenemos poderes, no es necesario que desempaquemos manualmente como lo aria la gente normal **

**Michael: tienes razón, hermanito**

**MICHAEL Y FRANCIS SE TOMARON DE LA MANO Y EN MENOS DE UN SEGUNDO ORDENARON TODO SU CUARTO**

**Michael: bueno, Francis vayamos a conocer a nuestros Vecinitos...**

**Francis: si, esto ansioso**

**Michael: yo también **

**ULRICH Y ODD ESTABAN POR EL PASILLO CUANDO ESCUCHARON UN GRITO DE DOLOR(AY!!!!!!)**

**ULRICH: Odd k fue eso'?'**

**Odd : ps obvio k fue un grito**

**Ulrich: si ya se me refiero a pork gritaron?'?**

**Odd: ay eso si no se**

**Ulrich: vayamos a ver**

**LOS 2 CHIKOS CORRIERON Y ENCONTRARON A FRANCIS PARADO TRATANDO D EAYUDAR A MICHAEL K SEGÚN ELLOS SE ABIA TORCIDO EL PIE**

**Ulrich: k paso pok grito'?**

**Francis: ayúdenme porfavor mi hermano se acaba de torcer el pie , y no se en donde esta la enfermeria**

**Odd: ps miren bajen las escaleras caminan 2 puertas a la derecha y ya , vamonos ulich**

**Ulrich: odd, no seas a si ahí k ayudarlos**

**Odd: pero ulrich...**

**Ulrich. Pero nada , vayamos**

**Francis: gracias**

**Ulrich cargo a Michael y lo llevo a la enfermeria**

**Al entrar la enfermeria...**

**Ulrich: Buenos dias , te traigo a un paciente**

**Odd: diras a un malogra desayunos**

**Francis: no te preocupes , prometo iras a desayunar Odd**

**Odd:e so espero**

**Enfermera: aber ulrich acuestalo en la camilla**

**Ulrich: ok**

**Michael: Ulrich gracias**

**Ulrich (giñandole un ojito): de naa**

**Enfermera : pero como te icistes eso?**

**Michael: ps le dire k como recien llegue de viaje y no abia comido nada durante 16 horas en el avion me dio ambre y ps kise ir corriendo a la cafeteria y al tratar de correr ice un mal movimiento y me torci el pie**

**Odd: te comprendo , cuando la hambre llama , no ay nada k te detenga, yo me moriria x comer mi desayuno!!!**

**Ulrich: odd !! k tragon!!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ODD COMERA SU DESAYUNO?? JEREMY SE LLEVARA BIEN CON SU NUEVO COMPAÑERO?? DESCUBRIRAN LOS CHIKSO KIENES SON ESOS MISTERIOSOS, ULRICH SE LE DECLARA A YUMI KIEN SABE SE LOS DIRE EN EL PROX CAPI BAY DEJEN REWIERS**


End file.
